pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:OLIMAR IS IN BRAWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Turns out that Olimar IS in brawl! Here's the info I dug up on him: Pikmin & Olimar From the Super Smash Bros. Wiki Captain Olimar Captain Olimar was announced to be a playable character on the Smash Bros. Dojo!! on the 9th of January, 2008. This character was actually given the name Pikmin and Olimar. Olimar has a very different moveset compared to other characters, as he depends heavily on his Pikmin while performing attacks. Without his Pikmin, he is unable to do a smash-attack, for example. Captain Olimar uses all kinds of Pikmin from Pikmin 2, which come in five colors: Red, blue, yellow, purple and white. In order to use the Pikmin, he has to pluck them from the ground, similar to the original Pikmin games. Based on the screenshots, Captain Olimar is also the smallest character revealed as of far, being shorter than even Diddy Kong. Moves B: Pikmin Pluck B ↑ : Pikmin Chain B ↓ : Pikmin Order B → : Pikmin Throw Final Smash End of day. Olimar gets in the Ship and heads for the sky, and....WILD BULBORBS!!!!! RUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! And then Olimar's ship comes down with a huge explosion, similar to the warp star, but much more destructive! Pikmin You can figure out which Pikmin you will attack with next by looking at the order they are lined up in. Pikmin are limited to six at once. Colors Each colored pikmin affects the damage of the attacks. Red High attack power Attacks imbued with incendiary properties Immune to fire Yellow Range of attack slightly larger than usual; easy to hit enemies with Travel in slight arcs when thrown Attacks imbued with electrical properties Blue Strong when thrown Slightly more durable than average Purple Doesn’t fly far when thrown Slow High attack power Slams into enemies instead of latching on when thrown White Quick and light When latched onto opponent, poison does additional damage Design Based off Pikmin 2 design though graphically enhanced. The antennae is also a little high. Pikmin Pluck From the Super Smash Bros. Wiki Pikmin Pluck is Captain Olimar's Neutral B move. When used, Olimar pulls a pikmin out of the ground, up to six pikmin can be on the field at once. The chance of getting a certain pikmin depends on the type of floor you're standing on. This move can not be used in midair. Pikmin Chain From the Super Smash Bros. Wiki Pikmin Chain is Captain Olimar's Up B move. When used, Olimar throws all his current pikmin up to the edge. it works as a tether recovery and its range depends on the amount of pikmin you have, offensive uses for this move are unknown. Pikmin Order From the Super Smash Bros. Wiki Pikmin Order is Captain Olimar's Down B move. When used, Olimar blows his whistle and all of his current pikmin return to him. It also switches the lineup of the pikmin (like if red's in front, it'll go to the end and another pikmin will lead). Pikmin Throw From the Super Smash Bros. Wiki Pikmin Throw is Captain Olimar's side B move. When used, Olimar picks up the pikmin in the front of the row and throws it at his enemies, this is used to rack up damage. The pikmin will latch onto opponents and attack them. Different pikmin do different things. Colors Red: have high attack power; attacks imbued with incendiary properties Yellow: Large range of attack; when thrown, soars in an arch; attacks imbued with electrical properties. Blue: strong when thrown; lightly more durable than average Purple: Doesn’t fly far when thrown; high attack power; slams into enemies instead of latching on when thrown White: light and weak; When latched onto opponent, poison does additional damage Pikdude 00:03, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :We know. It's already been added to Olimar (that he's in, not all this info). Has anyone noticed the web-adress? :::OLIMAR_IS_IN_BRAWL%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21%21 I find two or three exclamation marks would have been enough...-- You can find fault in me always, can't you.Pikdude 00:34, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it that way. This topic just isn't a surprise to me, so I joked around. Really, my comments are very rarely meant to be offencive.-- This is funny, I just came here to make a post about this, and its already done. :P Anyway, I can't wait! G'bye Link!!! no longer my choice character, Olimar is! Dunno, depends on Olimar's attacks in the game, i'll get back to you on that. The question is is there a carachter with something like Gannondorf's Mega Punch, I bet on Gannondorf if he versed Olimar.Pikdude 00:28, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, it seems that Olimar involves a lot of planning. Read about about his B & Up attack? You have to know exactly how many Pikmin you have and when you throw. If I may remind about Jigglypuff, or how it's spelled, it is a lot easier (for advanced players) to defeat Giga Bowser with it than most other characters. The computer, on the other hand, doesn't use Jigglypuff's techniques correctly. Oddly, I find Luigi to be the strongest character, and have managed to win against 2 Jigglypuffs on level 9 teamed up against me (Yeah, but I lose against them now). I'm getting the feeling it will be something in that direction with Olimar.-- Have you tried having Mario and Luigi both controlled by humans against CPUs? It's possible to get some sweet combos with that. By the way, Luigi is weaker than Mario(his cyclone is puny) in some attacks but with others he excels, but those are dangerous. Example: the Green Missile. You charge it completely up and miss, you're dead. No doubt about it. By the way, any further posts about super Smash Bros. Melee or Brawl post them in the new forum. I will move all previous posts there.Pikdude 12:26, 18 January 2008 (UTC) From what I've read on the main smash bros. site, Luigi has not been confirmed as a reappearing character.... 14:35, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Okay, maybe Luigi's not a reappearing charachter, which would be a deep sorrow... But, I said all further posts about Super Smash Bros. Melee/Brawl should now be posted in the new forum, which brings to mind: someone can delete this forum now.Pikdude 19:10, 20 January 2008 (UTC) He has a final smash move, called End of Day. It sounds cool, I wonder if the pikmin go in the ship too, and where do they go? Okay, Learner, what's the Final Smash? No, don't tell me, I'll go see it myself.Pikdude 01:55, 21 January 2008 (UTC) His final smash has been released it is End Of The Day!! Olimar flys of in his ship and monsters swarm the stage!! He also Has his own stage name distant planet based of of the Awakening Wood.Last Onion 19:59, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. Pikdude 22:53, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Hi, im new here, and I luv pikmin... when i heard the news i was so happy i cried tears of joy !!! - PIKPIK (dont worry im gonna get a cool sig...) Errr... Okay. By the way, if you add ~~~~s it will automaticly make a link to your page.Pikdude 22:47, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :If there is something that will add a link or any other coding, and you don't wish to display it that way, then use the tags. Also, that box you see is only availible if you have a Quartz skin.-- ::What box? I see no mention of a box. :::You should have the Wikia default skin, then. Change it to any Quartz type and there should be a Markup box at the bottom of the page.-- ::::I do have that box at the bottom when editing, I just didn't know what you were referring to, as you seemed to be implying that it had already been mentioned by the "that". It's not Quarts-only; maybe it used to be, but, in case you hadn't noticed, the wiki's been recently upgraded. ---- Teheh. I'd have loved to see his face when he learned about it.--